Sakura-sensei
by Joo Sekai
Summary: Sakura-sensei dan juga anak muridnya terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan./"Melihat dirimu yang seperti ini cukup mudah mencari wanita. Bermain setiap malam dengan wanita yang berbeda. Lantas kenapa kau pulang ke rumah?"/"Sepertinya kau juga sama. Bermain dengan pria yang berbeda setiap malamnya."/"Kau adalah yang pertama. Semua yang kau nikmati dari tubuhku."/
1. Chapter 1

Sakura memasuki gerbang rumahnya dengan mobil silvernya. Tampak rumah besarnya yang berwarna putih berdiri dengan kokoh dan megah.  
Sakura mengarahkan mobilnya ke halaman rumahnya, memarkirkan mobilnya di sana.  
beberapa saat yang lalu ibunya menelepon menyuruhnya datang ke rumah yang sudah berbulan-bulan ini belum ia kunjungi. Sakura menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja sebagai guru di Konoha. tak hanya seorang guru, Sakura juga seorang penulis tanpa bayaran yang ceritanya ia publikasi dengan cuma-cuma. Dan lagi, banyak yang membutuhkan jasanya untuk menulis.

Sakura membuka pintu utama yang tersambung dengan ruang tamu. Sakura nampak terkejut, ia tidak tahu bahwa ibu dan ayahnya kedatangan tamu. Sakura merasa datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ah! Sakura sayang, kau sudah datang? kau datang tepat waktu." ucap ibunya. Padahal baru saja ia merasa datang tidak tepat waktu.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada tamu ibunya. Sepasang suami istri yang terlihat seperti orang penting. Dan Sakura tidak tahu apa pengaruhnya di sini.

"Ini putriku Sakura. Semoga dapat membantu kalian." Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan ibunya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sakura Haruno.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura. Aku Mikoto dan ini suamiku Fugaku." Ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum, sedangkan pria yang ia sebut Fugaku hanya mengangguk menyapa Sakura.

Fugaku berdeham, "begini Sakura. Maksud kami datang kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Fugaku menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Bantuan apa, paman?"

"Kami ingin menitipkan anak bungsu kami."

To be continue

.

.

.

Lanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya;) Akan lebih seru\^0^/

terima kasih;)


	2. Chapter 2: Sedikit Nakal

**Sakura-sensei**

**Disclaimer to Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning Typo and Rated M for Lemon**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Menitipkan anak bungsu kalian? Kalian ingin aku mengasuhnya?"

Sepasang suami istri itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Sedangkan ibunya menyikut lengannya. Dan Sakura? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Bukan seperti itu Sakura. Anak kami akan kami pindahkan sekolahnya ke tempatmu mengajar. Dan ami ingin menitipkan dia padamu dan juga tinggal bersamamu, Kami tidak bisa membiarkan dia tinggal sendiri." Ujar Mikoto panjang lebar dan Sakura akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Apa kau mau membantu kami?" Tanya Fugaku memastikan.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ragu. "Memang mengapa kalian tidak bisa membiarkan dia tinggal sendiri?"

"Dia sedikit nakal." Jawab Mikoto.

"Kami tahu kamu seorang guru bimbingan konseling juga. Untuk itu kami percayakan dia kepadamu." Ujar Fugaku.

Well... Sakura merasa tersanjung sedikit. Bagaimanapun suami istri ini telah mempercayainya, namun Sakura masih sedikit ragu. Sakura tidak yakin dirinya bisa melakukannya, Dari perkataan mereka, secara tidak langsung meminta Sakura mengubah kelakuan nakal anak mereka, bukan?

"Kami tidak memintamu sepenuhnya merubah sikapnya. Setidaknya ia dapat mengurangi kenakalannya dengan bantuanmu sebagai guru bimbingan konseling dan juga walinya." Ucap Mikoto mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku bisa membantunya."

Fugaku dan Mikoto bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Well... Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sakura kepada ibunya yang sibuk menonton sinetron lebay di televisi.

"Kau harus mencobanya dulu, Sakura. Bukankah suatu kebanggaan bila kau dapat merubah muridmu menjadi lebih baik. Seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"Tetapi ini berbeda. Aku melakukan yang sudah-sudah secara spontan saja. Tapi yang ini, mereka mempercayaiku secara sedikit tidak percaya diri. Takut-takut mengecewakan mereka."

"Kau pasti bisa, Sakura. Aku percaya padamu."

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen nya lesu. Pekerjaannya cukup banyak hari ini, ditambah beberapa anak laki-laki membuat masalah di sekolah. Membuat Sakura sebagai guru bimbingan konseling menguras tenaganya lebih banyak.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sedikit melepas penat. Ia terlalu lelah mengurusi anak-anak bermasalah sampai-sampai ia lupa akan masalah dan beban kehidupannya sendiri. Masalah datang silih berganti dan sekarang bertambah lagi masalahnya. Well... Bukan masalah sebenarnya. Sakura menyebutnya sebagai tugas. Tugas untuk menjadi guru, guru BK, dan wali untuk anak bungsu pasangan suami istri itu.

Bagus sekali!

Sakura lupa menanyakan nama anak itu.

Masa bodohlah.

Matahari menyambut hangat minggu pagi ini. Kicauan burung mengiringi hari bagai lagu indah pembangun semangat. Tak terkecuali ratu merah muda kita yang sudah menyibukkan diri di meja makan. Bukan, bukan. Ia tidak sedang sarapan. Ia sedang sibuk menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya di atas keyboard laptop. Seperti yang kita tahu, ia seorang penulis tanpa bayaran. Ia hanya menyalurkan hobinya.

TINGTONG

Sakura menghentikan tarian jarinya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen nya heran. ini masih pagi dan sudah ada yang bertamu ke apartemen nya? Jangan bilang itu Ino! Jika iya, itu akan membuang-buang waktunya untuk membuka pintu. Jelas-jelas Ino hafal kode kunci apartemen nya.

Sakura menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Seorang cowok jangkung berkulit putih dengan bibir tipis yang senada dengan warna rambut Sakura. Rambut hitam kebiruan bagian depan menutupi sebelah jidatnya. Dan anting berbentuk salib menghiasi telinga kirinya dan juga dua pierching bertengger di daun telinga kanannya.

Sakura menatap mata hitam kelam yang tajam itu dengan pandangan heran. 'Badboy dari mana?' batin Sakura.

"Cari siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura" Jawab pemuda itu.

"Saya sendiri."

" Oh. Sasuke."

Sakura diam sejenak dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hitam itu.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Sasuke siapa?"

Lelaki yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Sasuke itu mentap heran Sakura.

"Sasuke. Yang akan menumpang hidup padamu."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mendengar perkataan itu. Dan Sakura menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Masih bisa disebut sedikit nakal' batin Sakura.

"Ingin minum apa? Kopi? Jus jeruk?" Tawar Sakura setelah sebelumnya mempersilakan Sasuke masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Air putih. Dingin." Jawab Sasuke dan Sakura mendengarnya.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan meletakkan segelas air putih di atas meja mini.

"Jadi kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Ame."

"Dan kau dipindahkan oleh sekolah atau orang tuamu?"

"Keduanya." Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang seakan tidak peduli.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu. itu kamarmu." Ucap Sakura seraya menunjukkan sebuah pintu bercat putih.

"Jadi kau langsung mulai bersekolah besok?"

"Ya. Tidak ada waktu istirahat banyak."

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke tengah menikmati makan malam. Yang dibuat Sakura. Melihat Sasuke sepertinya tidak dapat diganggu barang sedikit pun. Itu karena siang tadi Sasuke melewatkan makan siangnya dan memilih tidur. Alhasil, dua porsi makan malam menjadi pelampiasan rasa laparnya.

Suara dentingan sumpit logam dengan meja kayu pertanda Sakura telah selesai dengan makanannya. Sakura beranjak dari meja makan membawa piring kotor bekas makannya ke wastafel. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan makannya mengingat ia menambah porsi makan.

Sakura menggosok piring kotor itu dengan spon yang penuh dengan busa. Selang berapa saat kemudian Sasuke menyusulnya ke wastafel dan meletakkan piringnya. Setelah itu melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kepergian Sasuke. 'Tipe menyebalkan.' Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa saja yang kau butuhkan untuk sekolah besok?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sofa. Sasuke dengan ponselnya dan Sakura dengan setumpuk kertas hasil kerja siswa-siswinya. Sakura menatap frustasi kertas-kertas itu dan Sasuke tidak peduli pada kertas-kertas itu.

"Hn, ada pengisian data wali."

"Okay. Jam berapa aku harus datang?"

"Mungkin saat jam istirahat."

"Memang kau masuk kelas apa?"

"Sains A-3."

"Baiklah."

Rasa dahaga di tenggorokan keringnya mengganggu tidur Sakura dan ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia haus sekali.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur. Dahaga ini terlalu menyiksanya. Ugh..

Sasuke belum memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Ini karena ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk tidur siang. Apa boleh buat. Ia menghabiskan empat jam duduk di dalam bis.

Sasuke beranjak. Memilih untuk membuat susu cokelat. Secangkir susu hangat mungkin bisa mengundang rasa kantuknya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Berjalan santai hendak menghampiri dapur.

Shit!

Sasuke dengan terburu-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sofa. Ia menahan napasnya dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir. Sakura sedang berada di dapur menuangkan segelas air putih dengan lingerie seksinya!

Dan Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersembunyi seperti ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sakura memergoki ia sedang berada di sini memandangi tubuh sintalnya dan akhirnya Sakura berteriak karena malu atau kemungkinan terburuk ia bisa dilempari dengan gelas yang dipegang Sakura. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa canggungnya besok pagi?

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lega mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Itu pasti tanda Sakura sudah memasuki kamarnya.

Fiuh!

To be continue

Hai minna-san. Untuk saat ini mungkin masih boring yaa.. Mohon maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya saya lupa mencantumkan disclaimer:(

terus lanjutkan ya minna-san. terima kasih

Jangan lupa untuk review ya:) kritik dan saran diutamakan:)

Sampai jumpa:)


	3. Dering

**Sakura-sensei**

**Diclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Typo and Rated M for Lemon**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berusaha bersikap biasa saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Melihat Sakura yang sudah sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Melihat Sakura yang berdiri di dapur mengingatkannya akan semalam. Sial! Sungguh.

"Selamat Pagi." Sasuke tidak menyadari Sakura yang telah berbalik menatapnya. "Apa yang membuatmu memandangiku seperti itu?" Dan tidak menyadari jika ia memandangi Sakura begitu lama.

"Tak ada." Jawab Sasuke acuh. Sedangkan Sakura memandang Sasuke aneh.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Sakura memfokuskan diri mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah. Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara dan Sakura yang bingung harus bicara apa.

"Apa aku harus memberimu uang jajan?"

Sasuke menoleh, "Aku punya uang."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama memandang lurus ke depan tanpa membuka obrolan apa pun lagi. Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat gerbang Konoha Academy yang sudah dekat dengan pandangan mereka.

Sakura membelokkan kemudinya memasuki gerbang sekolah menuju area parkir yang tersedia.

"Kenapa kau mengantarkanku sampai ke dalam?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menginjak rem memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja karena aku bekerja di sini." Jawab Sakura santai sambil membuka pintu mobilnya mengeluarkan diri dari mobil silvernya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sudah akan berjalan duluan.

"Kau bekerja di sini? Kau mengajar?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan tolong lepas antingmu Uchiha-san. Ini di sekolah." Ucap Sakura menghentikan langkahnya menatap wajah Uchiha bungsu ini memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar melepas antingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melepas antingku?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai dan Sakura tertantang akan seringainya itu.

"Karena itu sudah peraturan di sekolah ini. Siswa dilarang memakai aksesoris atau perhiasan. Peraturan nomor sepuluh." Jawab Sakura tenang sambil tetus menatap Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar tanpa ada niat untuk melepas antingnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melepasnya aku akan menuliskan namamu di buku kasus." Ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama, kau melanggar peraturan. Kedua, aku guru BK di sini jadi aku berhak menulis nama siswa siapa saja yang membuat kasus atau melanggar peraturan." Jelas Sakura masih dengan senyumannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura. Okay, ini namanya triple kill. Pertama, Sakura adalah walinya. Kedua, Sakura mengajar di sekolahnya. Ketiga, Sakura adalah guru BK di sekolahnya yang dapat dengan mudah mencantumkan namanya di buku kasus bila sewaktu-waktu ia membuat kasus.

Sasuke memandang Sakura malas. Ini pasti rencana orang tuanya. Memintanya untuk tinggal menumpang di kediaman Sakura yang merupakan guru dan juga guru BK di sekolahnya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak diberi tahu akan hal itu. Ia hanya diberi tahu harus tinggal bersama Haruno Sakura sebagai walinya. Shit! Bagus sekali! Ia merasa terpenjara sekarang.

"Lepas atau tidak?"

Sasuke menyerah dan tangannya bergerak melepas anting di telinga kanannya. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah dan ia mencoba mengalah sekarang atau ia akan canggung di rumah nanti.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu menodongkan tangannya sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Aku akan menyitanya." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke merotasikan matanya lalu dengan ogah-ogahan menyerahkan antingnya ke tangan Sakura, "Ambillah pulang sekolah nanti."

Sasuke memperhatikan kepergian Sakura datar. Semua murid yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Jadi benar Sakura bekerja di sini?

Sasuke masih berdiri di sana memperhatikan Sakura sampai ia ditatap banyak murid-murid di sekolah ini. Lalu dengan acuh ia berjalan kembali menuju ruangan di mana wali kelasnya berada.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan cat berwarna abu-abu. Begitu masuk ia disuguhi meja-meja yang berjejer rapi dan memiliki tumpukan buku-buku dan map di setiap unitnya. Sasuke memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Dimana tempat Ino-sensei?" Sasuke langsung menyerang Sakura dengan pertanyaan tanpa peduli Sakura yang berjengit kaget.

"Bisakah kau ucap salam terlebih dahulu?!" Kesal Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sumimasen."

"Telat."

"Beri tahu aku tempat Ino-sensei."

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab suara cempreng milik seorang wanita yang menyapanya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino berjalan ke meja yang berada tepat di sebelah meja Sakura.

"Dia mencarimu." Ucap Sakura kepada Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya.

"Oh. Kau murid baru itu?" Tanya Ino kepada Sasuke yang sudah menghadapnya. "Baiklah Uchiha-san, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas." Ucap Ino sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Ino menegakkan badannya dan mengambil peralatan mengajarnya.

"Sakura-sensei tidak ke kelas sekarang?" Tanya Ino sebelum pergi. Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas buku agenda.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." Ucap Sasuke di depan kelas.

"Nah Uchiha-san silakan duduk di sebelah Kimimaro-san." Ucap Ino dan yang bernama Kimimaro mengacungkan tangannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kimimaro tanpa mempedulikan tatapan memuja para siswi di kelasnya dan juga tatapan malas para siswa. Tentu mereka merasa kalah saing dengan wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu ini.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Jengah dengan kondisi kelas ini. Para siswi langsung mengerubunginya tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi seolah ia adalah barang diskonan. Mereka menanyainya apa pun dan Sasuke menjawab sekenanya dan terkadang ia memelototi siswi yang mulai bertanya ke hal privasinya. Bertanya alamat rumahnya, sudah punya kekasih atau belum dan juga menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Sungguh. Ia berharap ada yang bisa mengeluarkan ia dari kondisi ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san. Mari ikut saya ke ruang guru."

Dewi Fortuna. Sakura datang dengan senyuman manisnya yang merekah berjalan anggun menghampiri meja tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Ada data yang harus diisi." Ujar Sakura.

"Baik."

Sasuke berdiri hendak menyusul Sakura. Dan ia mendengus melihat tatapan para siswa kepada Sakura. Tatapan penuh damba, mungkin?

Sesampainya di ruang guru mereka menghampiri Ino yang sedang menyiapkan kertas. Entah kertas apa tetapi Ino menyerahkannya. Satu untuk Sasuke sebagai murid baru dan satu untuk Sakura sebagai walinya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal akan menjadi walinya Uchiha-san, Sakura-sensei?" Tanya Ino sambil mengoleskan cat kuku berwarna hijau.

"Lupa." Jawab Sakura acuh sambil mengisi data di meja Ino, bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus mengisi kolom gaji juga?" Tanya Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jangan sombong." Ucap Ino sebal menatap Sakura yang melemparkan senyum menyebalkan ke arah Ino.

Ino memang selalu sebal mengingat gaji Sakura lebih besar daripada gajinya. Hal itu tentu sepadan dengan posisi Sakura di sekolah. Namun Ino tetap saja sebal dan jangan tanyakan Sasuke, ia tetap cuek saja dikacangi seperti itu.

"Apa? Bahkan gajimu tidak lebih besar dari uang jajanku." Ucap Sasuke acuh setelah sedikit mengintip nominal gaji Sakura. Dan Sakura menatap Sasuke malas sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai.

'Cocok sekali. Sama-sama sombong.' Batin Ino sedikit bercanda.

"Lagipula kau masih di bawah umur. Tidak boleh pegang uang besar. Sini! Biar dititipkan saja padaku." Canda Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya dan Sasuke mendengus melihat hal itu.

"Aku delapan belas. Sudah cukup umur."

"Kata siapa? Delapan belas itu saat-saat kau akan mengalami kekhilafan."

"Dan jika aku titipkan padamu aku tidak akan mengalami kekhilafan itu."

"Itu bagus. Tenang saja lagi pula masih banyak kekhilafan yang lain."

"Contohnya?" Ino menimpali.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri." Acuh Sakura beranjak dari meja Ino.

"Mm... Dia menghindar." Ucap Ino menatap kepergian Sakura. "Lain kali kau harus tanya dia kekhilafan apa saja!" Sambung Ino pada Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan tulisannya.

Sasuke berakhir di kantin bersama bocah lelaki berambut pirang dengan tiga garis hitam di pipinya. Sasuke berpikir itu aneh.

"Kau tahu? Anak baru itu anaknya Sakura-sensei."

Telinga Sasuke berkedut mendengar bisikan yang tidak bisa disebut bisikan para siswa di belakangnya. Sedangkan Naruto tersedak kuah ramen pedasnya dan langsung menyambar minumannya.

Heol... Ia tidak habis pikir. Sakura-sensei? Sasuke ANAK Sakura-sensei? Sulit dipercaya! Bagaimana mungkin Sakura-sensei yang masih semuda itu yang bahkan di tubuhnya belum ada kerutan sama sekali kecuali lipatan ketiaknya sudah mempunyai anak sebesar Sasuke?!

"Apa benar itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius, kaget, tidak percaya, dan sebagainya.

Sasuke dengan santai meminum jus tomatnya, "bisa dikatakan begitu."

Ya bisa dikatakan begitu. Sakura adalah walinya, tidak mengherankan orang-orang menganggap ia adalah anak Sakura. Well... lagi pula tidak buruk juga, memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'mama'.

Che. Sasuke mendengus memikirkan hal itu. Nakal sekali.

"Bagaimana pelajaran di kelas?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"Biasa saja."

"Apa kau sudah dapat teman yang baik?"

"Yang bodoh juga ada."

"Bodoh? Siapa?"

"Naruto." Sakura tersenyum aneh mendengar nama Naruto keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kurasa dia anak yang manis."

"Manis dari mananya?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan. Really? Naruto anak manis? "Hmm... Dia selalu terlihat malu-malu tiap aku ajak bicara."

Sasuke terdiam. Anak urakan macam Naruto bisa malu-malu? Dan di hadapan Sakura?

"Iya. Malu-maluin."

"Nani? Satu muridku mengirim pesan padaku." Ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Ya terus?" Gumam Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli karena terlalu sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Dia meminta nomormu."

"Nomorku ada satu."

"Hahaha. Garing."

Sasuke justru terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sakura. Memang garing sih hehehe.

Mata Sasuke lurus memandang benda persegi yang menampilkan gambar-gambar bergerak. Televisi sebesar 80 inci itu menayangkan acara komedi yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke tertawa. Acara televisi itu tidak bermutu, menurut Sasuke. Mereka menghina fisik seseorang untuk dijadikan lelucon. Bahkan hal yang bersifat pribadi ikut mereka angkat menjadi candaan-candaan garing. Apalagi seorang komedian yang dengan percaya diri mengeluarkan banyolan-banyolan yang ia rasa banyolannya berkualitas tinggi, padahal tidak bermutu sama sekali.

Lamunan Sasuke akan acara televisi tidak bermutu terhenti oleh suara dering ponsel Sakura.

"Apa?" Gumam Sakura datar seraya beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan nada bicara Sakura yang ogah-ogahan namun terkesan mengintimidasi. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang menelepon Sakura. Dan ia tidak ped-

BRAK!!!

Sasuke berjengit kaget mendengar suara seperti benda yang dibanting dari dalam kamar Sakura. Sasuke memutuskan menghampiri kamar Sakura, takut-takut terjadi hal-hal buruk.

"Sakura!" Seru Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan penampilan Sakura yang sudah sedikit kacau. Bola mata dengan iris kristal hijau itu sedikit berkaca-kaca dan hidung mancungnya memerah sudah cukup bisa dikatakan sedikit kacau.

"Ada apa? Suara apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Dengan suara yang sedikit sumbang Sakura mengatakan semua tidak ada apa-apa dan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Dan setelahnya, Sasuke mendengar Sakura terisak di dalam kamarnya. Ketika Sasuke memutar kenop, pintu itu sudah terkunci.

**To Be Continue**

**Hai selamat malam;)**

**Joo mau ngucapin makasih buat review kalian yang udah bikin aku semangat untuk menulis lagi. Karena sebelumnya joo mengalami writer blocks nih temen2. Mungkin terhitung 2 tahun. Dan skrg joo muncul lagi dg cerita baru yang insya allah bisa menghibur kalian. Untuk tittle sbelumnya, masih dalam proses ya temen2.. mohon maap kelamaan hehe...**

**Sebenernya joo sengaja nggak mendeskripsikan tokoh secara langsung temen2. Jadi joo kasih gambaran scara gak langsung. Seperti contohnya, "aku delapan belas. Sudah cukup umur." Jadi mohon di mengerti yaaa temen2;)**

**Papasasu di sini OOC banget kan temen2 hihi... sengaja aja biar gak monoton:D ada yang bisa bayangin papasasu pake anting2 dan piercing gak wkwk**

**Kira-kira mamasaku kenapa yaaa bisa nangis gituuu?;( ada yang tau mamasaku kenapa? Tulis di kolom review ya temen2! Dan jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya:)**

**Sampai jumpaaa\0/**

**Pstt! Sedikit info. Joo selalu apdet tengah malem hihi**


	4. Food

**Sakura-sensei**

**Disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Typo and Rated M for Lemon**

**Enjoy!**

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu namun Sakura masih belum mau menampakkan dirinya keluar kamar. Sasuke berkali-kali memanggil Sakura hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura masih berada di dalam sana dan Sasuke bersyukur Sakura menyaut panggilannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak meminta Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke berpikir bahwa saat ini Sakura butuh sendiri dan tidak dapat diganggu. Namun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan itu adalah waktu makan malam. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan keluar dari kamarnya. Kamar itu sangat sunyi seperti tak berpenghuni sedari tadi, padahal di awal Sasuke jelas-jelas mendengar Sakura terisak.

Menatap kompor dengan wajan yang terpasang di atas tungkunya, Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Walau sudah beberapa menit ia memandangi kompor itu, tetapi ia sama sekali belum mendapat hidayah untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia merasa jadi orang bodoh sekarang. Sama sekali tidak bisa memasak apapun kecuali ramen instan. Great! Keadaan yang memaksa sekali.

Membuka kulkas besar itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Dan ia melihat begitu banyak bahan makanan mentah yang harus diolah terlebih dahulu, tidak ada yang instan. Itu justru membuat Sasuke bingung setengah mati. Ia tidak tahu mengolah bahan-bahan ittu sama sekali! Baka!

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya terburu-buru dan menggerakan ibu jarinya di atas layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Halo? Delivery?"

Dari pada bingung kan?

.

"Sakura? Buka pintunya sebentar?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, terbangun akibat suara Sasuke yang terdengar dari luar. Meregangkan tubuhnya Sakura mendesah ketika mendengar suara geletukan tulang-tulangnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sesaat Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu seseorang meneleponnya, memberitahukan kabar yang mengejutkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Sakit sekali sampai-sampai dunianya terasa terhenti bersamaan dengan napasnya yang tercekat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk berdebat. Yang ada hanya dadanya yang terasa sesak dan hanya bisa bertanya mengapa. Namun yang ia dapat hanya cacian beserta makian yang kasar menusuk relung hatinya.

Menetes lagi. Sakura tidak bisa menahan air mata itu lagi. Tiap kali mengingat hal yang siang tadi terjadi membuatnya terbayang lagi akan masalah-masalah sebelumnya. Sungguh. Lelah sekali.

Sakura mengusap matanya kasar dan sebelah tangannya menekan dadanya yang sekali lagi terasa sesak. Dan Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menahan buliran-buliran air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Sakura"

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari pembaringannya dan dengan kasar menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah terlihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di balik pintunya.

"Keluarlah dulu. Aku membeli beberapa makanan."

"Makanan apa?" Dengan cepat Sakura menyaut.

"Ada lah pokoknya. Keluarlah dulu."

"Okay."

Sakura cengo melihat hidangan-hidangan di atas meja makan. Ini banyak sekali, Demi Tuhan. Sasuke membeli semua ini? Untuk apa?

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini?"

"Kau"

"Apa? Aku?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Temani aku nonton film."

"Film apa?"

"Transformer satu sampai terakhir."

.

"Siapa yang akan menghabiskan ini?" Tiru Sasuke mengulang perkataan Sakura.

"Hehehe."

Pada awalnya Sakura memang kaget melihat makanan yang segitu banyaknya. Bahkan Sakura sempat merasa kenyang duluan pertama melihat makanan-makanan itu. Tapi justru ia sendirilah yang paling banyak makan dan hampir menghabiskan semuanya jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa berat badannya akan bertambah naik.

Makanan-makanan itu habis ditelan dua manusia tepat saat film hendak berakhir. Manusia-manusia rakus itu setelah menonton dan menghabiskan makanan malah bermalas-malas ria. Sakura berbaring di atas permadani sedangkan Sasuke menyelonjorkan kakinya sepanjang sofa.

Televisi masih menyala, tapi sama sekali tidak mereka tonton karena keduanya sedang asyik sendiri dengan ponsel masing-masing sampai tidak menyadari sekarang sudah melewati tengah malam.

"Muridku benar-benar gigih sekali meminta nomormu." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "dia sekelas denganku?"

"Ya. Namanya Chino."

"Oh. Yang badannya mungil itu?"

"Ya. Menggemaskan bukan? Kau gebet saja."

"Malas."

"Lho kenapa? Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran. Pasalnya lelaki macam Sasuke mustahil jika tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Belum."

"Hah? Yang benar saja!" Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Memangnya aneh?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kau kan tampan, postur tubuhmu bagus, dompetmu tebal. Mana mungkin kau tidak punya kekasih." Jelas Sakura yang secara tidak sadar memuji Sasuke.

"Setiap orang pasti ada saatnya untuk sendiri, Sakura. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jelas Sasuke dan pertanyaannya sedikit membuat Sakura kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke mengangkat alis kanannya. Tidak tahu? Bukannya ia sendiri yang merasakan? Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Pikirnya, Sakura tidak ingin menceritakan apa pun.

"Omong-omong. Makanan itu kau pakai uang sendiri?" Tanya Sakura yang teringat makanan yang sudah raib ke dalam perutnya.

"Hm."

"Terima kasih. Akan kuganti."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih." Sasuke mendengus. Ia kira Sakura akan memaksanya untuk menerima uang ganti. Tapi justru malah pasrah seperti itu. Aneh.

"Kalau mood sudah tak menentu, makanan adalah obat yang paling mujarab." Gumam Sakura.

"Bad mood itu wajar. Tapi jangan sampai kau berlarut-larut dalam mood yang jelek. Keluarlah! Cari kesibukan yang bisa meningkatkan moodmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke sedikit memberi nasihat.

Dan mereka malah tertidur di ruang tamu sampai pagi menjelang dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

.

"A!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara mengaduh seorang wanita yang menganggu tidurnya. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan badannya dan-

"A!" Ia mengaduh.

"Kita tertidur disini. Aaa... Badanku nyeri semua." Rintih Sakura sambil pelan-pelan meregangkan badannta dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke merasa pegal sekali pada lehernya karena ia tertidur dengan kepala di atas lengan sofa yang lumayan tinggi.

Sakura menoleh ke dinding di belakangnya memperlihatkan penampakan seonggok jam dinding.

"Jam 7!" Teriak Sakura langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kamarnya. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja tidak seheboh Sakura.

Sungguh pagi yang buruk.

Dan tanpa Sarapan.

.

.

Sasuke mengikuti pelajaran tanpa minat. Matanya lurus menatap guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi, tetapi pikirannya mengarah pada satu hal.

Makan.

Sumpah demi lingerie seksi Sakura, ia lapar sekali.

Beruntung perutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan. Hahh...

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendesah menghembuskan napasnya. Sudah lapar, jenuh, tidak karuan.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Kimimaro yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat uring-uringan dan banyak menghembuskan napas.

"Bete."

"Keluar kelas sana!"

"Malas."

"Ya sudah. Tetap belajar di sini."

"Bete."

"Kubilang keluar saja."

"Malas."

Kalau saja bukan jam pelajaran, ia tidak akan segan menjotos Sasuke.

.

Begitu bel berbunyi Sasuke langsung ngibrit tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya. Ia tidak tahan, Sumpah.

Sesampainya di kantin Sasuke langsung menghampiri meja bar.

"Nasi goreng. Jangan pedas. Tolong gerak cepat. Saya bayar dua kali lipat." Tergesa-gesa sekali Sasuke ini.

"Saya juga sama ya pak. Dua kali lipat." Entah datang dari sejak kapan Sakura tiba-tiba menghampiri tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke. Memang kalau lapar, semua orang jadi rese.

Sedangkan bapak penjual itu dengan semangat membuatkan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri meja paling pojok karena itu tepat terdekat dengan si penjual sehingga mereka tak perlu menunggu si penjual itu mengantarkan makanan terlalu jauh.

"Aku harap tidak ada kejadian seperti lagi." Gumam Sakura.

"Ini karena kita tertidur dalam keadaan kenyang."

"Kuharap juga asam lambungku tidak naik." Gumam Sakura lagi seraya menumpukan pipinya di atas telapak tangannya. Pipi yang ranum itu tertarik, bersama dengan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Membuat Sakura berpose aneh dengan mata sayu menahan kejenuhan.

**CEKREK**

Sakura mengerjap. Sasuke diam-diam memotret dirinya yang sedang berpose konyol. Oh ini memalukan. Beberapa saat kemudian murid-murid berdatangan memenuhi area kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sama keroncongan dengan perut Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hapus tidak?!" Ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Tidak."

"Apa? Kemarikan ponselmu!" Sakura sedikit berteriak dan berusaha meraih ponsel Sasuke. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke menghindarkan ponselnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Ayo kemarikan!" Ketus Sakura sedikit melotot.

"Tidak. Biar ku pajang di dapur."

What? Di dapur? Untuk apa Sasuke memasang foto konyol Sakura di dapur.

"Mau kau pajang di dapur kek mau kau pajang di kamar mandi kek aku tidak peduli." Ketus Sakura sambil membuang muka menyerah untuk merebut ponsel Sasuke.

"Kamar mandi? Kau ingin aku mandi sambil menatap fotomu ya?" Cetus Sasuke membuat Sakura tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kenapa Sakura jadi gugup seperti ini? Membayangkan Sasuke mandi sambil menatap foto konyolnya?

Sasuke tak menjawab karena pesanan datang. Makanan lebih penting daripada menjawab pertanyaan salah tingkah Sakura. Dan Sakura juga memilih untuk memakan pesanan yang baru saja datang.

"Sasuke. Ambilkan minuman sana."

Sasuke manatap Sakura malas. Demi Tuhan ia baru saja akan mennyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke meletakkan kembali sendoknya dan beranjak meninggalkan meja menuju vending machine. Sedangkan Sakura mendengus melihat Sasuke.

.

"Konichiwa Minna-san." Sapa Sakura memasuki kelas Sains A-3 di mana kelas Sasuke berada.

"Ohayou Sakura-sensei." Balas murid-muridnya dengan semangat terutama murid lelaki.

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas?"

"Sudah sensei."

Sedangkan Sasuke diam saja. Mana tau ia ada tugas. Ia kan baru satu hari sekolah, dua hari dengan sekarang. Lagi pula Sakura tidak memberitahunya. Jadi, bagaimana ini?

"Ada yang tidak mengerjakan?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi memastikan dan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh, pengecualian untukmu Uchiha-san. Kau murid baru." Fiuh... Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kau beruntung dapat pengecualian. Ia akan memberimu tugas dua kali lipat jika kau tidak mengerjakan tugas." Cetus Kimimaro.

Oh... Jadi Sakura guru yang seperti itu. Dan siapa juga yang mau mendapat tugas dua kali lipat ketika yang lain hanya mengerjakan satu tugas saja.

"Buka halaman 214 Bab 6 tentang mutasi. Ada yang tahu apa itu mutasi?"

Siswi berkacamata dan berambut merah darah mengacungkan tangannya menandakan ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ya, Uzumaki-san?"

"Mutasi adalah perubahan yang terjadi pada bahan genetik baik pada taraf tingkatan gen maupun pada tingkat kromosom." Jawab siswi yang bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Baik. Penjelasan wikipedia. Bagaimana dengan penjelasan biologi, Uzumaki-san yang satu lagi?" Tunjuk Sakura kepada siswa berambut pirang satu-satunya, Naruto.

"Errr..."

"Lihat bukumu Uzumaki-san, bukan lihat gadis disampingmu." Ucap Sakura membuat para murid bersorak meledek Naruto yang tertangkap terus memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata violet yang sedang blushing menahan malu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Sakura tidak lupa dengan pertanyaannya kepada Naruto.

"Mutasi adalah perubahan susuan atau struktur materi genetis pada suatu individu yang menyebabkan terjadinya perubahan sifat." Jelas Naruto sambil menyontek buku biologinya.

.

.

"Ino-sensei. Kau piket besok kan? Aku menitip tugas untuk kelas Sains B-2." Ucap Sakura pada Ino di sampingnya.

"Lho? Kau mau kemana? Tumben sekali ijin."

"Ada seseorang yang harus aku temui."

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Hai;) Mohon maaf baru update dan mohon maaf bagian ini sedikit tidak seru dan boring. joo lagi sakit pemirsa jadi kurang fokus dan otak joo buntu. mohon doanya untuk kesehatan joo;( **

**Kira2 PapaSasu mau majang foto mamasaku di mana nih? Kamar mandi? khkh**

**Dan siapa ya yang mau mamasaku temui? sepertinya penting sekali...**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review dan menunggu update story ini yaa.. jangan pernah bosan untuk review dan mengkritik ff joo ya temen2.. joo butuh banget review dan kritikan kalian biar joo makin semangat untuk menulis hehe..**

**Sampai jumpaaa;)**


	5. Harus dengan Sakura

**Sakura-sensei**

**Dislaimer to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Typo and Rated M fo Lemon**

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura menoleh ke jendela ruangannya. Hari ini sudah sore dan matahari sebentar lagi akan pulang ke peraduannya. Sakura menilik jam tangannya. Sudah saatnya pulang.

"Kau tak mau pulang?" Sakura berjengit. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengageti dengan memanggilnya tanpa salam terlebih dahulu, dan lagi ini ruang BK. Untung tidak ada siapa-siapa jadi Sasuke tidak akan dicap sebagai murid tanpa etika oleh guru yang lain.

"Aku sedang membereskan peralatanku. Tunggu sebentar."

"Jadi ini ruanganmu? Jelek sekali." Sakura mendengus mendegar ucapan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia menjadi terbiasa dengan ucapan Sasuke yang blak-blakan.

"Ayo."

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya sedangkan Sasuke membuntuti di belakangnya. Dan tentu saja terlihat Sasuke yang sesekali melirik pantat sekal Sakura. Pikirannya melayang ke malam yang lalu saat pertama kali ia pindah ke apartemen ini dan memergoki Sakura yang hanya memakai lingerie seksi. Punggung mulus dengan pinggang ramping dan juga pantat sekal jelas sekali Sakura sering merawat tubuhnya entah itu diet atau olahraga.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dan matanya sekali lagi, masih sempat melirik pantat Sakura.

Sasuke menaruh dirinya di dapur, mengambil segelas air putih guna membasahi tenggorokannya. Sedangkan Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa, menyelonjorkan kakinya.

Sakura menghela napas lelah, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya ia tutup dengan sebelah lengannya. Entah mengapa ia ingin menangis lagi, rasa sesak itu datang lagi tiap kali dirinya tak menjalani aktifitas lebih. Sakura pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang entah kapan bisa turun. Di sini ada Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Besok aku tidak masuk mengajar. Kau pulang sendiri ya!" Ucap Sakura setiba Sasuke di sofa yang masih tersisa kosong.

"Why?"

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat, ada urusan."

"Sepertinya penting sekali."

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau tutupi wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Aku hanya lelah." Jawab Sakura seraya menghela napas, menunjukkan sekali bahwa ia memang lelah.

"Beristirahatlah."

.

Sakura menaruh tasnya sembarangan di ranjangnya, ia membanting dirinya ke kasur. Mematung, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

**TES**

Tanpa dapat ia tahan, air matanya kembali menetes merasakan sesak dan sakit itu datang kembali. Dan ia kembali memegang dadanya seolah ada pisau yang tertusuk di sana. Menyesakkan.

"Hiks... Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Sakura meracau sambil tangannya terus mencengkram dadanya yang makin terasa sesak.

Sakura masih terus terisak bahkan semakin kencang, wajahnya sudah basah hampir seluruhnya karena air mata yang dengan derasnya terus mengalir melewati pipinya. Rambutnya tak beraturan karena Sakura terus mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pusing memikirkan hal yang begitu menyesakkan.

.

Sasuke masih terdiam di sofa. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan benar. Sakura... Dia menangis. Dan Sasuke benar-benar mendengar teriakan pedih yang meski terdengar seperti tertahan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia sekali lagi merasa bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika Sakura seperti ini. Ia merasa apa yang Sakura tangisi bukanlah urusannya, namun ia rasanya enggan mendengar tangisan Sakura. Ia bukan orang yang peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Namun entah mengapa tangisan Sakura begitu mengganggunya. Ia tidak suka, jika Sakura menangis. Dan ia lebih tidak suka dengan ia yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan malah menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

Sakura kenapa?

Kenapa tangisannya seperti sangat pilu?

.

"Apa kau ingin terus melamun seperti itu?"

Sakura tersentak. Sasuke beberapa kali mendapatinya tengah melamun. Sakura bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi orang yang sering melamun seperti ini, terlebih lagi ia tak mengerti kemana arah pikirannya.

Sakura kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Memakai sepasang heels sederhana berwarna putih ke kakinya. Hari ini ia berniat pergi ke Ame. Kota kecil di mana 'orang itu berada'.

Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya pelan. Matanya menatap lurus ke jalan, entah itu fokus atau bahkan melamun lagi. Wajahnya tidak sehangat kemarin, hari ini terlampau datar. Sakura bahkan belum membuka obrolan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang pendiam saja menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak secerewet biasanya. Dan Sasuke tahu pasti ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura dan tentu saja berhubungan dengan tangisan Sakura semalam.

"Oh ya. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Naruto dan teman-teman yang lain. Jadi mungkin akan pulang agak malam." Cetus Sasuke.

"Okay."

Sasuke menghela napas. Sakura benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bicara. Terbukti ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai janji Sasuke dengan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasa lega Sakura tidak menanyainya apapun.

.

"Ku dengar ibumu tidak masuk hari ini? Kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Naruto sambil melahap ramen pedas makanan favoritnya.

"Ada urusan. Dan lagi apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Hey! Bukannya itu bagus? Kita bisa main sampai malam." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Mudah kau mengatakannya." Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura menatap penuh amarah kedua orang yang sedang duduk bersama di atas sofa dengan seorang wanita yang dengan manjanya bersandar di bahu sang pria.

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak mengekangmu?" Ucap Sakura tajam dan nyaris berteriak membuat sepasang pria dan wanita itu tersentak kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Bentak pria berkulit coklat itu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Tentu saja untuk memergoki kalian berdua." Ucap lantang.

"Sakura kumoh-"

"Diam kau jalang!" Teriak Sakura memotong pembicaraan wanita berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau bilang ini semua karena aku? Mengekangmu? Aku egois? Tentu setelah aku melihat ini kamulah yang egois, Kiba!"

Pria bernama Kiba itu terdiam tak menyaut. Tentu ia merasa seperti apa yang Sakura katakan. Hanya saja ia menumpahkan segalanya kepada Sakura seolah Sakuralah yang bersalah.

"Harusnya kau pakai otakmu untuk berpikir! Apa aku pernah sekali pun mengekangmu? Justru kaulah yang seperti itu. Kau hanya ingin terlihat terlihat bersalah kan?" Ucap Sakura yang sekali lagi Kiba tak bisa menjawab apapun karena apa yang di katakan Sakura mungkin sepenuhnya benar.

"Ini bukan salahku. Hanya saja kau ingin bersama wanita lain. Dan lagi, kenapa harus temanku sendiri? Kenapa?!" teriak Sakura sekencang mungkin menghiraukan air matanya yang telah mengalir.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan Sakura, aku dan Kiba sama sekali tak ada hubungan apapun." Cetus wanita yang sakura sebut sebagai temannya.

"Omong kosong!"

"Pengkhianat. Aku menemukan dua pengkhianat sekaligus. Cocok. Kalian Cocok sekali." Ucap Sakura tersenyum miris sambil dengan kasar mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan ini. Dua orang yang aku anggap penting di hidupku telah mengkhianatiku. Cih, bahkan Tuhan pun akan jijik melihat kalian." Sambung Sakura yang senyuman miris itu masih bertengger di bibirnya.

Sakura menghampiri wanita itu, "Bagaimana, Tamaki? Rasanya bercinta dengan suami teman sendiri?" Tanya Sakura menyeringai.

"Tidak-"

**BUAGH**

Satu pukulan melayang di pipi Tamaki. Pukulan kencang dari Sakura yang merasa begitu tak tahan melayangkan tinju ke wajah wanita yang sok polos di depannya itu. Bukan hanya tamparan biasa, tapi sebuah tinju.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Kiba

**BUAGH**

Kiba tak elak terkena pukulan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tak terkendali. Tangannya otomatis bergerak meninju kedua orang yang telah berani melukai hati dan batinnya. Sakura bahkan tidak peduli dengan tangisan Tamaki yang kesakitan karena pukulan kerasnya yang menyebabkan pipi wanita itu membengkak bahkan sudut bibirnya berdarah dan ia sama seklai tidak sanggup berdiri.

Sedangkan Kiba memegangi pipi kirinya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Dasar kau wanita jalang!" Teriak Kiba penuh Amarah.

"Yang pantas kau sebut wanita jalang tentu saja Tamaki, Kiba! Apa yang lebih jalang dari pada merebut suami temannya sendiri? Sekarang aku tahu, bukan jarak dan waktu ataupun aku yang terlalu mengekangmu yang ingin membuatmu berpisah denganku. Tapi karena kau yang ingin terus bercinta dengan Tamaki tanpa harus merasa bersalah padaku. Benarkah begitu, brengsek?!"

Kiba terdiam lagi. Sakura terlalu pintar untuk ia membalas perkataannya. Semua yang Sakura katakan benar adanya. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengkhianati Sakura lebih jauh, walaupun dalam hatinya Kiba sendiri masih mencintai Sakura, bukan Tamaki. Namun semua sudah terlanjur. Tamaki terlanjur bersamanya dan Kiba tidak ingin Sakura terkhianati. Namun waktu berkata lain, Sakura memergokinya bersama Tamaki dan Kiba tak punya argumen untuk mengelak.

"Aku... Sampai kapan pun tidak akan memaafkan kalian, sekalipun kalian memohon padaku, sekalipun mayatku akan di kebumikan, aku tidak akan pernah megeluarkan kata maaf untuk kalian. Tidak akan ada kehidupan bahagia bila kau menanam kebencian di hati seseorang. Camkan itu!" Ujar Sakura dengan suara lantang dan tegas walau air mata itu terus merembes keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Dan kau Tamaki! Jangan kau anggap bahwa kehidupanmu selanjutnya akan bahagia, karena bagaimanapun kau dapat kebahagiaan itu dengan merebutnya dariku!"

"Kutunggu surat cerai!" Sambung Sakura menunjuk wajah Kiba.

.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di bangku taman. Ia menundukkan wajahnya begitu dalam dan menahan tangisannya yang terdengar begitu pilu. Tak sedikit orang yang memperhatikannya, memandanganya aneh dan juga memandangnya iba.

Sakura merasa hancur sekarang, ia merasa nyawanya seperti dipaksa keluar dan seperti ada pedang yang menusuk hatinya. Sakit sekali. Dikhianati dua orang sekaligus. Bahkan orang yang amat penting dihidup Sakura. Begitu tega menghancurkannya seperti ini. Seperti membunuhnya secara tidak langsung.

"Hiks... Semuanya... Janji-janji itu... Kemana... Hikss" Sakura terus saja meracau tentang janji-janji dan juga tentang kenangan-kenangan yang bahkan Sakura sendiri enggan untuk mengingatnya. Karena ketika ia mengingat itu, ia pasti akan teringat penkhianatan itu. Betapa sakit sekali hatinya mengingat itu.

Sakura tidak bisa. Dalam hatinya ia tidak memaafkan mereka. Sakura bukanlah orang yang sulit memaafkan. Namun ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya, ia terluka begitu dalam. Ia tidak dapat memaafkan mereka. Sekeras apapun ia telah meyakinkan hatinya untuk memaafkan mereka, ia tidak bisa. Terlalu dalam, lukanya. Dan Sakura yakin, kalaupun kedua orang itu memohon maaf kepadanya Sakura tidak akan pernah mau memaafkan kedua orang itu.

Sakura merasa kebencian tumbuh di hatinya, dan Sakura begitu yakin ia bukan sosok seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah setan apa yang menguasai hatinya, namun Sakura sangat senang menikmati kebencian ini. Kiba dan Tamaki. Sakura membenci mereka.

Dan Sakura masih terus berdiam diri menangis di sana sampai langit menggelap.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan terhuyung sambil sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuhnya yang bisa saja limbung.

Sial!

Ini gara-gara Naruto yang mencekokinya banyak minuman. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya terasa panas dan ia merasa ada yang seperti ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Seketika itu Sasuke tahu apa yang telah tercampur ke dalam minumannya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menumpahkan hasratnya kepada wanita yang saat itu mendekati dirinya. Dan sialnya Naruto terus saja memanasinya.

Sasuke menekan tombol password apartemen Sakura perlahan. Setelah terbuka ia memasuki apartemen itu dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Sakura yang terduduk di lantai dengan setengah badannya yang berada di atas sofa. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas lipatan tangannya. Dan Sasuke sadar, Sakura menangis lagi.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan tanpa diduga Sakura berdiri lalu tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu. Sasuke dengan lembut mengusap pipi Sakura yang basah karena air mata. Dan entah mengapa Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Sasuke.

Tidak tahu dirinya sadar atau tidak, Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura untuk mendekat dan Sakura yang masih terpejam benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum ia merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya mencoba tersadar, namun Sasuke malah menarik tengkuknya lebih kuat dan dengan tegas melumat bibir Sakura. Dan Sakura dapat merasakan satu lengan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hmpp!" Sakura mencengkram lengan Sasuke mencoba berontak melepaskan diri.

Dan Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Sakura sejenak lalu ia mendekat ke arah perpotongan leher Sakura dan mengecupinya di sana bahkan menjilat dan mengigitnya meninggalkan jejak manis disana.

Sakura melenguh tertahan.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Ini salah!

Sakura sekali lagi mencoba berontak namun Sasuke malah menyimpan kedua lengan Sakura di belakang tubuh wanita itu dan mencengkramnya kuat.

Sasuke sekali lagi menciumi bibir Sakura. Hasrat menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri melihat wajah Sakura yang basah terkena air mata dan juga mini dress yang begitu mengundangnya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya lagi namun kali ini dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak! Sasuke! Lepaskan! Kita tidak boleh seperti ini!" Racau Sakura ketika dirinya terlepas dari ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke membanting Sakura ke ranjangnya dan dengan segera menindih Sakura. "Bantu aku sekali ini saja." Gumam Sasuke berbisik di telinga kiri Sakura. Sedangkan sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke, ia sudah mencium bibir Sakura lagi namun kali ini lebih kasar dan lebih dalam. Dan sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Ia hanya berpikir ia harus melakukan ini dengan Sakura, tidak dengan wanita lain. Entahlah.

Tangan Sasuke menyingkap mini dress Sakura dan terlihat short pants hitam milik Sakura.

"Hah!" Sakura sedikit menjerit. Tentu saja ia merasa ini salah. Sangat salah.

"Ssst!"

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

"Tidak." Tegas Sasuke.

Dan sedetik kemudian Sakura menegang ketika tangan besar itu meraba dadanya dan bahkan meremasnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan desahan itu agar tidak keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura kembali menciumi bibir itu lebih intens dan juga lebih lembut. Tangannya masih meremas dada Sakura, bahkan entah sejak kapan ia sudah memasukkan lengannya ke dalam dress Sakura yang tersingkap hingga dengan leluasa ia meremas dada sekal itu.

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam dress Sakura dan dengan cepat tangannya merayap ke punggung Sakura mencari resleting dress yang saat ini menjadi penghalang.

"Tidak jangan!"

Sakura mencoba berontak lagi namun entah mengapa tenaga Sasuke tidak dapat ia kalahkan, Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melepas resletingnya dan dengan cepat membuang dress itu ke sembarang arah.

Sakura menyilangkan lengannya di atas dada. Menghalangi pandangan Sasuke akan payudara indah Sakura yang tertutupi bra hitam kontras dengan kulit seputih porselennya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Dengan kasar melepas paksa lengan Sakura dari atas dadanya dan Sakura sangat sadar Sasuke begitu cepat menyingkap branya ke atas hingga payudaranya menyembul menggoda penglihatan Sasuke.

Sakura lagi-lagi melenguh saat mulut hangat Sasuke menghisap putingnya bahkan lidahnya berputar-putar di sana.

Sakura sekali lagi menggeleng dan dengan sekuat mungkin melepaskan kepala Sasuke dari sana namun Sasuke malah menambah kekuatan hisapannya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke! Kumohon!" Sakura memohon sambil terus melenguh dan Sasuke malah bersemangat mendengar itu.

"Hahh! Ahhh!" Pekik Sakura ketika dengan jelas ia merasakan jari Sasuke berada di dalam sana bergerak keluar masuk dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa celana dalamnya nyari terlepas.

"Tidak! Jangan Sasuke jangan seperti." Racau Sakura.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sakura dan ia terus melakukan kegiatannya di dalam Sakura, bahkan lebih lebih cepat, Sakura mendesah dibuatnya.

"Ahhh tidak!" pekik Sakura merasa jari Sasuke menekan titik sensitifnya.

Sasuke mengecup leher Sakura lagi, dan jarinya bergerak lebih cepat menekan titik sensitif Sakura lebih dalam. Sasuke tahu, Sakura akan segera sampai.

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura mendesah panjang dan Sasuke cairan Sakura yang begitu basah mengenai jari sampai ke telapak tangannya.

Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa puncaknya dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia seperti ini.

Sasuke menegakkan diri, melepas semua pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya lagi tidak sanggup bila memandang benda panjang itu.

Kembali menindih Sakura, Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura sedangkan tangannya mengarahkan bendanya ke dalam Sakura.

Sakura tersentak ketika benda hangat menghampiri permukaan dirinya di bawah sana. Bahkan ia melenguh kencang saat benda itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam dirinya. Ia merasa nikmat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini, ia malah menikmatinya.

Sasuke mengeram menikmati jepitan Sakura di bawah sana. Sasuke tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Sakura, namun ini sungguh nikmat.

Sasuke bergerak perlahan dan Sakura sudah mendesah dibuatnya. Sasuke masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura sementara pinggulnnya terus bergerak menambah kecepatan yang membuat Sakura terus mendesah keras. Dan Sasuke begitu bertambah bergairah mendengar desahan Sakura. Bagaikan melodi indah yang menuntunnya untuk menambah kecepatan pinggulnya sekali lagi.

Ia menegakkan badannya tanpa menghentikan gerakannya di dalam Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura di bawahnya mata beriris hijau itu sayu menikmati pergumulannya. Bahkan lengan Sakura mencengkram kencang lengan Sasuke yang sekali lagi itu malah membuat Sasuke bertambah bergairah.

"Argh..." Sasuke meraih tungkai Sakura dan melebarkan kaki itu lebih menambah kenikmatan yang di dapatnya sedangkan Sakura mendesah di bawahnya. Tangannya mencengkram sprai menahan ngilu d bawah sana karena Sasuke yang terus bergerak seirama dan dalam tempo yang cepat.

Sasuke melepaskan kaki Sakura dan tangannya mencengkram payudara Sakura yang sebelumnya berlarian karena gerakan cepat Sasuke.

"Ahh Ahh Ahhh..." Sakura terus saja mendesah kencang menikmati gerakan Sasuke di bawah sana. Oh, ini nikmat sekali.

Dan Sakura benar-benar sadar sebentar lagi ia akan sampai.

Sasuke kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sakura dan mendesis di sana. Dan tentu saja ia menambah kecepatan gerakannya karena sebentar lagi pun ia akan sampai. Sedangkan Sakura di sana terus mendesah tak terkendali.

Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura yang tak berdaya di bawahnya. Hanya desahan dan matanya terpejam sedangan bibir bawah itu tergigit.

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dan-

"AHHHH!" Sakura mendesah kencang merasakan Sasuke menumpahkannya di dalam sana. Hangat. Ia merasakan rahimnya terasa hangat.

"Ghh." Sasuke masih bergerak pelan di sisa-sisa kenikmatan antara ia dan Sakura.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Ya ampun joo bikin cerita apaan sih?;(**

**mohon maaf temen2 kalau chap ini kecepetan dan kurang seru, lemonnya juga abal banget kan hehe..**

**tapi joo mohon reviewnya yaaa tinggalkan jejak temen temen;)**

**Ada yang menyangka gak ternyata mamasaku sudah bersuami di sini wkwk. kasian ya mamasaku dikhianati suami sama temennya sendiri hmmm... papasasu juga kenapa sih hufft..**

**temen-temen jangan lupa review ya, gimana menurut kalian chapter ini hehe;)**

**sampai jumpa lagi;)**


End file.
